


Caught Out

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: Bondi's Best [1]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, Lifeguards, M/M, THIS STARTED OUT LIKE STACKED IT, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Prompt: The whole day to ourselves





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have (a prime example of what NOT to do) Maxi and Harrison in a relationship kept from everyone else on the team, and so when Maxi invites the crew over for a beer and they see matching hickeys on their necks, there’s a lot of explaining to do.  
> Feat! A confused!Jesse, a supportive!Dad Hoppo, and Jules just being like we been knew for a while lmao.

It was a rare day where the cameras weren’t around, the beach wasn’t super busy, and Maxi got a phone call at 6 in the morning to tell him he and Harrison didn’t have to come in and he wanted to let them know before they got ready for the day. Once the phone call was finished Maxi flopped back down and hugged the person in his bed with him- Harrison made a noise of complaint, but ultimately didn’t move. Instead he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“What did Hoppo want?”

“We don’t have to go in today at all; he’s doing a training session with a couple of the newbies and the super seniors have got the job of helping.”

The smaller Kiwi man laughed, resting his head against Maxi’s stars tattoo on his chest.

“So we have the entire day to ourselves?”

“Yeah, we have the _entire_ day to ourselves.”

“Hmmmm… well in that case…”

Maxi was confused when Harrison trailed off, only to be kissed. He returned the kiss, sneaking down his neck to attach his lips. God, Harrison loved when Maxi did that.

“Oh shit babe, don’t leave a mark. I’ll get in trouble again, you know Hoppo hates that,” he whispered, but didn’t attempt to push him off when Maxi got up to hover over him.

“I love you,” Maxi whispered, and Harrison smiled against his partner’s shoulder.

“Love you too.”

 

The lounge room’s air con was blasting on high but Maxi and Harrison didn’t care as they watched TV on the couch- for once even Harrison didn’t want to go outside, or down to the beach. Usually on a day off it started slow but lead to a hit at the local golf club; it was a healthy competition that seemed to get them going, finishing the day with a couple of rounds of tennis, some beer, and falling into bed too exhausted to even think about anything sexual.

That day the cricket was on and Maxi’s attention was completely on it- Harrison had never pinned himself as the kind of guy to be jealous of a tv show about sport… but he was definitely feeling it that day. Thumbing over that new hickey he had an idea of how to get Maxi’s attention, and hoisted himself into his boyfriend’s lap. Maxi lifted the arm holding his bottle of beer, letting Harrison rest his head on his shoulder. He pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s head, raising an eyebrow.

“Whatcha up to?”

“Nothin’.”

“Sure about that?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Maxi seemed unconvinced, but he smiled as he went back to the cricket. Harrison looked for a good spot to hide a hickey on Maxi’s neck, glancing at his collarbone. There was one in a pretty good spot already, from a few days ago that was now almost gone (they never went hardcore because of their jobs). He examined Maxi’s tanned skin, pressing a loving kiss to the older hickey. Maxi brushed a hand through his boyfriend’s bleached hair, but his attention was still on the cricket. Harrison huffed, deciding _fuck it_ to Hoppo’s dislike for hickeys and attached his lips to a spot just under Maxi’s jaw. Maxi tensed, holding on to his boyfriend’s arm.

“Holy shit, what are you doing?”

“Nothin’. Go back to the cricket babe-“

“-I’m gonna get into trouble!”

“At least all those girls on the beach might get the hint.”

“Wait, are you jealous?!”

Maxi pulled away from his boyfriend and muted the cricket, turning to him with concern filled eyes. Harrison swallowed, shrugging but he wouldn’t meet Maxi’s gaze.

“A little. Sometimes.”

“Hey, Hutz. Babe, love, sweetheart, honey-“

That made Harrison look up, and he shook his head.

“Hutz works just as well as any pet name.”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were going to make me call you something else.”

Harrison laughed quietly, before he felt Maxi’s arm circle close enough to hold him tight.

“You shouldn’t ever be worried about that- that being said I want you to feel you talk to me if you do, okay? I love you and only you, to some people’s surprise.”

“They think you’re a player?”

“Apparently so. I guess it’s because the show catches me a lot talking to women in bikinis while I’m only trying to help them. The show takes it out of context a lot.”

The Kiwi nodded, reaching up to kiss Maxi. Maxi kissed back, hugging Harrison tighter for a moment before he glanced down at him.

“Sorry, I love you, but it’s too hot for this.”

“Mm, yeah you’re probably right.”

 

Later in the day Harrison fell asleep with his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Maxi let him go, brushing through his brown-blonde hair that had been bleached rather harshly by the sun’s rays- being a lifeguard did that. When Maxi adjusted Harrison’s shorts slid a little, white skin peeking through and he couldn’t help but blush when he hitched them back up. Harrison was completely oblivious in his sleep, turning to face Maxi’s stomach at one point. Maxi reached for his phone, texting Jesse.

**Maxi: Beer tonight? You me Haz Jules Hoppo?**

**Jesse: sounds good mate. 7-ish okay?**

**Maxi: *thumbs up emoji***

Maxi texted the other two boys the plans, before turning his focus to Harrison who was stirring.

“Ugh could you be any louder?” He grumbled, Maxi chuckling.

“Sorry.”

“Whatever.”

At that Harrison shifted into Maxi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him close. Maxi hugged back, shifting to kiss his boyfriend again. Unlike last time it didn’t end in a makeout session; Harrison went to lazily nipping at Maxi’s neck but he barely touched, mostly kissing. He was a fluffy guy, and secretly loved to give/receive hickeys. Maxi preferred to give, but he didn’t mind receiving every so often.

Take that in whatever context you want.

 

Maxi was brushing his teeth, looking in the mirror while Harrison showered all the sweat off him from the hot day- even the aircon sometimes couldn’t keep up. He dropped something and Maxi turned to him, smiling.

“Nice bruise. Where’d ya get it?”

Harrison was confused for a moment- partially because Maxi’s mouth was full of toothpaste, partially because Maxi was gesturing to his neck. He ran his fingers down his neck before feeling where Maxi was pointing- the hickey from earlier. He grinned, reaching to grab the bar of soap he’d dropped.

“Oh, this? I dunno must’ve walked into a wall or something; might have been my board during a rescue.”

The shower turned off and Maxi handed his boyfriend his towel, the pair glancing in the mirror.

“What about yours? It looks like you got bit.”

“Oh, nah. My boyfriend’s a needy asshole.”

They both snorted, Maxi nearly spitting toothpaste all over the ensuite while Harrison fell on to the floor laughing.

 

Soon enough everyone turned up, Jules hesitant but still comfortable with her colleagues. Everyone did the usual handshake thing before Maxi disappeared to the kitchen with Hoppo, Jules and Jesse having a chat with Harrison.

In the kitchen Maxi went between the potato bake and the garlic bread, Hoppo leaning on the counter watching him.

“Hey Max, where did you get that bruise? It looks sore.”

Maxi froze, his hand going to his neck. He knew exactly what his boss was talking about.

“Oh, I… uh, it’s kind of a funny story. Was doing a rescue a couple days ago and the board smacked into my neck. Hurt like hell, but it didn’t do much damage.”

“You sure mate? It looks more like… a bite mark? Max, if something’s happened you need to tell someone-“

Hoppo pressed his thumb over the supposed _bruise_ aka fresh hickey, and Maxi turned slightly to smile at him.

“Don’t stress. It’s from my board. I’m okay.”

Hoppo seemed unconvinced, but he held Maxi’s shoulder.

“If you’re sure. You can talk to me, you know that right?”

“Of course, Hop. I’m good.”

Maxi turned back to the food, Hoppo taking a sip of beer before going to find Harrison. If anyone knew what happened to Maxi, it’d be Hutz.

 

“Hey, Hutz. Got a sec- wait…”

On Harrison’s neck, was a matching mark.

And it hit Hoppo.

Well, not literally. But hey.

 

“Maxi and Harrison, kitchen for a moment?”

It was a little later in the evening, everyone had eaten and a couple of bottles of wine had been consumed. Hoppo had offered to clean up, and had gone into the kitchen then called the secret couple in.

When they got to the kitchen Hoppo wasn’t cleaning; he was simply leaning against the counter, a smile on his face.

“I’m going to say something, and you two are going to tell me if I’m wrong or not.”

“Shoot,” Maxi shrugged. Hoppo stood properly, facing the two.

“I think you two are in a relationship, and have been for a while but you’ve been worried we won’t accept it at work.”

Both paled. Harrison’s legs went weak, and Maxi instinctively held him up. They talked between themselves for a moment, before Maxi nodded.

“C’mon Hop, to the dining table. We tell you we tell the rest.”

 

“Woah, why the long face?”

Jesse tried to lighten the mood when Hoppo, Maxi and Harrison sat back at the table, somber-faced and ready to talk deep. Jules kicked him under the table, turning to the three.

“Everything okay? We don’t have to ditch to rescue do we?”

“No! It’s nothing like that mate. Uhm, actually… me and Harrison have something to tell you guys.”

“Wait, where the hell did that hickey come from?”

Jesse interrupted Maxi, who facepalmed.

“That will all be explained in a moment, Jesse. Now shut up and listen.”

Under the table, Harrison found Maxi’s hand and squeezed it- no one saw, no one knew.

“Me and Maxi are… together. Dating. Whatever you want to call it.”

“What does Hop have to do with all this?”

“Jesse!” Jules, Hoppo, Maxi and Harrison groaned. Jesse looked back at the table.

“Sorry.”

Maxi pulled Harrison’s hand up on to the table, linking their fingers.

“We’ve been dating for a while and we’re sorry we didn’t tell you, we’re shitty mates, but we weren’t sure if it was going to last, or if we were ready-“

“-Max. Stop talking.”

Jules had a big grin on her face and Maxi silenced, the woman glancing at Hoppo and Jesse.

“I don’t know about you two, but… I had an idea that this was going on. For a while I had my suspicions.”

“I had no idea,” Hoppo added. Jesse still seemed a little confused.

“I- you two- together? Oh boy, that is one hell of a story. It all makes sense now!”

“What are you talking about?” Harrison asked, but Jesse had a mischievous grin covering his face.

“Well, I walked into the change rooms a couple weeks ago and I could hear someone kissing. I glanced to see whose stuff was in their lockers, maybe take the piss out of them later… and I figured out you two were the only ones there.”

Maxi groaned, Harrison burying his head into his shoulder. Maxi squeezed his hand.

“What Jesse is trying- and failing- to say is that we don’t care that you two are together; it’s something that makes you both happy and I have to say you’ve both been a lot more focused lately. It’s good to see what a good partner can do for our boys- or girls! Sorry Jules.”

Hoppo radiated _proud dad_ energy and the other lifeguards laughed, Maxi glancing at the clock.

“Thanks, guys. Means a lot to know we’ve got some support.”

 

Once everyone had racked off to go to bed Harrison fell asleep on the couch- he was exhausted. Maxi finished doing a brief cleanup then walked into the lounge to find his boyfriend, a smile coming to his face.

“Okay, okay. C’mon.”

He didn’t even bother to wake him up- Maxi just lifted Harrison into his arms bridal style and carried him down the hallway, into their bedroom and gently set him down on the bed. Harrison didn’t stir as his boyfriend joined him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and turning the air con down before settling on his pillow.

Harrison shifted, finding his boyfriend and subconsciously snuggling closer. Maxi wrapped an arm around him, closing his eyes.

 

Shit the bed; he was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I’LL WRITE SOMETHING ELSE AFTER THIS I SWEAR  
> Update: I didn’t :)


End file.
